In Dr. T. James' lab, I have been working on solving the solution structure of B subtilis gerE protein and its target oligo. The nOesy and COSY NMR spectra of this protein and oligo were obtained. Subsequently, the resonances of the DNA were assigned and peak volumes are being measured. Currently, and for the next few months, I am refining these data using Amber 4.0 molecular dynamics package. I am using the graphics model to produce a pdb file which I am using to run these molecular dynamics calculations. I produce movies of trajectories to assess weak portions of the structure, and to determine whether a given run is physically reasonable. I hope to use this modeling for further MD calculations, as well as the production of the final publishable structure(s).